


Sam Winchester’s Journal Entry: My Big Brother

by Strength_in_pain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: A really quick look at Dean through Sam’s eyes. He proabably wrote this Journal because his Dad had a Journal. Or it was a school assignment.





	Sam Winchester’s Journal Entry: My Big Brother

**Sam Winchester Journal Entry: My Big Brother.**

As the second child in my family — “the baby,” even though I am now in my teens — I have never known life without my older brother. In my earliest memories, he is there. And from the time I could remember, I wanted to do everything he did. No one was funnier, smarter, or cooler than my big brother. Inexplicably, he often did not want to hang out with his clingy little brother, like the time he and a friend built a fort in the massive snowbank at the top of our driveway. Despite repeated requests to take part in this awesome undertaking, I was denied. And so, when they went in for lunch, I stomped through the fort’s roof.

My brother is a part of most of my favorite childhood memories — and not all of them involve my wrecking something he had painstakingly created. Most of our treasured shared memories are about the high jinks we pulled together. Like the time we loosened the pin connecting the wagon to my dad’s lawnmower. Dad drove off thinking he was hauling leaves, eventually he realized there was nothing behind him. My father took one look at Dean and I laughing, and his confusion turned to anger. We got a stern talking-to about wasting time and general foolishness. But that never stopped Dean from being foolish. 

My brother was the king at misbehaving. He didn’t break Dad’s rules often. Probably because he had a general sense of respect for the man, but he did find himself doing crazy, stupid crap all the time. So naturally, I was right there with him partaking in crazy, stupid adventures. 

I’ll never forget the day Dean found a treehouse in the woods near a family’s house. We were pretty sure it belonged to the family but no one was using it at the time. 

Dean took me inside the tree house and we ate so much candy I thought we would die right then and there. We didn’t die, but we did get a sugar high. It was during this sugar rush that we did the most stupid thing.  

There was a set of monkey bars connecting the two treehouses together. Dean was crouched on the open ledge of the tree house, staring at the bars. 

“I bet I can run across them to the other side.” 

Not swing across them, he wanted to run across the top of them. 

“Bet you can’t.” 

Dean took my challenge to heart. “Ten bucks says I can.” 

“You’re on.” 

In a flash, my brother leaped out of window and landed on the monkey bars. He threw his arms out to the side like a trapeze artist as he balanced on top of the them. I still don’t know how he managed to balance himself to this day. 

Once he had his balance, he took off running full speed across the bars to the other side. At one point, I swore Dean was running on thin air. Once he reached the other side, he toppled head-first into the other treehouse. 

“Are you okay?” I asked. He stood up with the big-goofy grin on his face and shot me a thumbs up. It looked like fun so I wanted to try too. 

“Be careful, Sammy.” He called out to me. 

Terror courses through my body as soon as I leaped on top of the bars. I struggled to maintain my balance. I had no idea how Dean managed to run full speed across those things and not fall through the cracks. My brother was once again, simply better than me. 

I began to cry, and I crouched down, grabbing the bars with my hands and then, I let my legs fall through the crack. I swung across the bars like a normal person. But compared to Dean, I felt weak. 

“You did great!” My brother assured me. He spent the next hour telling me how amazing I was. He even handed me his favorite, most precious drink of all time: cream soda. 

I never realized until now, how much confidence my brother restored in me. But he gave me confidence even when I failed. He never once acted like he was better than me, even though it was obvious he was. 

To this day, my brother does insane, stupid crap and I still follow him. And to this day, he has never let me down. 


End file.
